michelsardoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Véronique Sanson
- ) Pierre Palmade ( - ) |Enfant(s)=Christopher Stills (né en ) |Profession 1=auteure-compositrice-interprète |Profession 2= |Profession 3= |Profession 4= |Profession 5= |Autre profession 1=Pianiste |Autre profession 2= |Autre profession 3= |Autre profession 4= |Autre profession 5= |Genre musical=Variété française Chanson française Pop, world |Instrument(s)= Piano, guitare |Années actives=Depuis |Label(s)=Warner Music Group Sony Music Entertainment |Influences= |Distinction 1=Officier de l'Ordre des Arts et des Lettres |Distinction 2=Chevalier de l'Ordre national du mérite |Distinction 3= |Distinction 4= |Distinction 5= |Site officiel=http://www.veronique-sanson.net/ |Fiche IMDb=0763070 |Fan Club= |Films notables= |Rôles notables= |Signature= |Taille-Signature= |Commentaire-Signature= }}Véronique Sanson, née le à Boulogne-Billancourt, est une artiste, chanteuse, pianiste et auteure-compositrice-interprète française. Fille de l'avocat et homme politique René Sanson et de son épouse Colette, née Lucas, mère du chanteur Christopher Stills, elle reste une des rares chanteuses de variétés à avoir composé, écrit et interprété ses propres chansons durant cinq décennies (sa première chanson enregistrée est publiée en , au sein du groupe Les Roche Martin, elle a alors 18 ans). Véronique Sanson a obtenu durant sa carrière, de nombreux prix et décorations, dont trois Victoires de la musique et la Grande médaille de la chanson française, décernée par l'Académie française pour l'ensemble de son œuvre. Elle est aussi officier de l'Ordre des Arts et des Lettres et chevalier de l'Ordre national du mérite. Biographie Origine du prénom Véronique est la fille du député de Paris René Sanson et de Colette Sanson, née Lucas, mariés en , après la Libération. Membres actifs de la Résistance, ils se sont rencontrés au cours d'une mission durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale). Afin de célébrer la victoire sur l'Allemagne nazie, ils donnent à leurs deux filles des prénoms commençant par la lettre V de « Victoire » : Violaine (née le ) et Véronique, née deux ans plus tard . Débuts de carrière Parents mélomanes, ils mettent leurs deux filles au piano, dès leur plus jeune âge"Véronique et Violaine Sanson, C’est de famille sur Europe 1, 22 octobre 2011.". Véronique Sanson commence sa carrière au sein de l'éphémère trio Les Roche Martin avec François Bernheim (futur compositeur à succès, notamment pour Patricia Kaas) et sa sœur Violaine. Le groupe sort un premier super 45 tours le , jour des 18 ans de la chanteuse, suivi par un second sur lequel figure la première composition enregistrée de Véronique : Maria de Tusha, sans rencontrer le succès, puis se sépare. C'est à cette occasion qu'elle rencontre Michel Berger, alors directeur artistique chez Pathé-Marconi, rencontre qui sera déterminante pour elle. L'année , soit deux ans après la fin du groupe, connait la sortie du tout premier 45 tours de Véronique Sanson dont les titres sont Le Printemps est là (adaptation française de la chanson anglophone Sunny Goodge Street de Donovan) et Le Feu du Ciel |pages totales=406}}. Cette seconde chanson sera réenregistrée par Véronique en pour l'album Sans regrets, ainsi que trois autres titres que Véronique a signés pour Isabelle de Funès en et : Mon voisin, Une odeur de neige et Jusqu'à la tombée du jour . Les années 1970 En , Michel Berger, directeur artistique chez WEA, une des premières majors du disque, qui réunit les labels Warner-Elektra-Atlantic, fait signer Véronique sous le label Elektra . Elle est révélée en par son premier album Amoureuse, réalisé par Michel Berger, devenu son compagnon. L'album est publié au Canada par Warner Music après un intérêt marqué de Gilles Valiquette pour l'artiste''Les Débuts au Québec''. Sur http://www.sansonquebec.com. Consulté le 11 janvier 2011. Le grand public découvre une jeune femme auteure-compositrice et pianiste qui chante des textes originaux, aux accents oniriques sur des musiques nouvelles et modernes aux arrangements très anglo-saxons. Le succès est immédiat, tant en France qu'au Canada. En France, le single 45 tours Besoin de personne se vend à 200 000 exemplaires. Deux autres titres de l'album deviendront des classiques de son répertoire au fil du temps : Bahia et surtout Amoureuse dont la version anglaise fera l'objet de nombreuses reprises, notamment par Kiki Dee dès l'année suivante (sa version rencontrera un gros succès en Angleterre), mais aussi plus tard par Olivia Newton-John ou encore Shirley Bassey qui la reprendra sous le titre Emotion. Véronique Sanson enregistre, elle-même, en plusieurs versions étrangères des chansons Amoureuse et Besoin de personne (en anglais, en allemand et en espagnol) ainsi que deux autres adaptations en anglais, Vert vert vert et Dis-lui de revenir (qui deviennent Green Green Green et Birds of Summer) à l'occasion de la parution de l'album au Royaume-Uni et aux États-Unis. L'album Amoureuse est suivi de près par un second, De l'autre côté de mon rêve, sorti en . Trois titres de cet album deviendront également des classiques du répertoire de la chanteuse : les singles 45 tours Comme je l'imagine et Chanson sur ma drôle de vie (qui connaîtra un nouveau succès inattendu en 2010 à l'occasion de la sortie du film Tout ce qui brille), ainsi que Une nuit sur son épaule. Après un mois au cabaret du restaurant de la Tour Eiffel qui laissera de mauvais souvenirs à la chanteuse, Véronique Sanson assure les premières parties de Michel Polnareff au théâtre d'Argenteuil, puis de Julien Clerc et de Claude François en tournées, marquant ainsi les premiers pas de la chanteuse sur une scène . Les États-Unis Alors même que le mixage de cet album n'est pas encore terminé, Véronique Sanson quitte soudainement son compagnon Michel Berger en l'informant qu'elle s'absente quelques instant pour aller acheter des cigarettesinformation relatée par l'artiste elle-même dans le portrait que lui consacre Didier Varrod : La douceur du danger, diffusé sur France 3 le 25 mars 2005, et part vivre aux États-Unis avec le musicien américain Stephen Stills, du groupe Crosby, Stills, Nash and Young. Véronique et Stephen se marient le à Guildford en Angleterre et auront un enfant, le futur auteur-compositeur-interprète Christopher Stills, né le à Boulder, Colorado. Cet « exil » lui apportera énormément professionnellement. Elle effectue un virage beaucoup plus rock sur l'album Le Maudit, sorti en , qu'elle enregistre et produit avec les musiciens de Stephen Stills, qui joue lui-même sur le titre On m'attend là-bas. Cet album, qui a depuis été certifié double disque d'or pour plus de 200 000 exemplaires vendus en France, reçoit un excellent accueil de la critique, notamment de la presse pop de l'époqueSite "Forces parallèles", page sur l'album "le maudit". Les textes sont bien plus sombres que ceux des disques précédents, notamment ceux de la chanson-titre mais aussi de Ma musique s'en va ou encore de Bouddha qui tous évoquent sa rupture d'avec Berger. Les titres Alia Soûza et Le Maudit contribueront au succès du disque . En , Véronique Sanson donne ses premiers concerts en vedette au Québec, puis se produit à Paris à l'Olympia, d'abord deux soirs en , puis une semaine en à l'occasion de sa première grande tournée française . En , la réalisation de son quatrième album Vancouver est confiée à Bernard Saint-Paul, début d'une longue collaboration car douze albums (sept studio et cinq live) de l'artiste seront produits par le réalisateur jusqu'en , puis de à . Vancouver est son premier disque d'or et la chanson titre rencontre un grand succès public. Elle se produit une nouvelle fois à l'Olympia à Paris en . Le spectacle donnera lieu quelques mois plus tard à la sortie de son premier album enregistré en public, Live at the Olympia. Suivront Hollywood ( ) qui inclut les succès Bernard's Song (Il n'est de nulle part) et Féminin, 7ème ( ) avec Ma révérence, Celui qui n'essaie pas et Je suis la seule, et enfin Laisse-la vivre ( ), tous disques d'or, à chaque fois suivis d'une tournée européenne. Elle sera la première femme française (un an après Aretha Franklin) à se produire au Palais des sports de Paris ( , puis ). Présente dans de nombreuses émissions de variétés, Véronique Sanson est à la fin des années 1970, l'une des toutes premières pop-stars françaises }}. Les années 1980 Le début des années 1980 marque son retour en France après son divorce d'avec Stephen Stills, prononcé le . Il s'ensuit des années difficiles où elle doit se lancer dans des procédures pour la garde de son enfant, Christopher . Face à ces difficultés, il y a un certain manque d'inspiration et il faut attendre quatre ans la parution d'un nouvel album, période durant laquelle elle ne publie que deux nouveaux titres : Le temps est assassin et Avec un homme comme toi, enregistrés en concert à l'Olympia en . À ceux qui l'interrogent, elle explique : . Le titre du premier simple extrait du nouvel album qu'elle finit par sortir évoque cette période de silence : C'est long, c'est court (1985). L'album sans titre, intitulé sobrement Blanc par son public, est le premier 100 % français depuis 1972. À partir de cette période, la publication des albums originaux commence à s'espacer (1985, 1988, 1992) pour prendre ensuite un rythme régulier de six ans (1998, 2004, 2010, 2016). Le , elle donne, en avant-première, un concert au festival de jazz d’Antibes-Juan les Pins, à l’affiche avec Michel Jonasz ; à Paris, en novembre, elle renoue avec l'Olympia qui reste sa salle fétiche. Un troisième album live y est enregistré, il parait en et intitulé L'Olympia 1985. Fin , elle partage avec le chanteur Alain Souchon la tournée bicéphale Chacun mon tour, à travers la France . L'album à controverse En , Véronique Sanson publie l'album Moi le venin. La sortie de l'album, en novembre, est accompagnée du single Allah, produit par Michel Berger, très diffusé en radios et télés. La chanson selon son auteure, se veut une supplique à Allah contre les crimes commis en son nom : « O Allah « À quoi te sert d'avoir un nom ? « Pourquoi ce feu, ce tonnerre « Si j'étais toi, je serais pas fière » À sa sortie, la chanson ne suscite aucun remous et l'album atteint déjà les 100 000 ventes. Mais l'affaire Rushdie et l'émoi que suscite la parution de son livre ''Les Versets sataniques crée bien des agitationshttp://www.liberation.fr/hors-serie/2006/04/25/sanson-evite-le-combat-avec-allah_36553 / consulté le 13 août 2017.. Véronique Sanson reçoit rapidement des menaces de mort pour cette chanson. Par précaution, elle la retire de son répertoire lors de son concert dans la salle parisienne de l'Olympia , où elle doit tenir une conférence de presse le lendemain de sa première. La chanteuse exprime son incompréhension face à la situation : « Cette chanson je l'ai écrite comme une prière à Allah lui-même. Vraiment pas comme une insulte. C'est contre l'intolérance, le fanatisme. Pas contre l'islam. Je respecte la religion musulmanehttp://www.liberation.fr/hors-serie/2006/04/25/sanson-evite-le-combat-avec-allah_36553 / consulté le 12 août 2017.. » Le ministre de l'Intérieur du gouvernement socialiste Pierre Joxe fait une déclaration, soulignant qu'il a pris des mesures de protection pour la chanteuse, à la demande de son père, ancien député. Plusieurs réseaux de distribution décident de retirer le disque de la vente . Lors d'une interview effectuée vingt ans plus tard et diffusée sur un magazine de presse, elle se défend d'avoir voulu insulter quiconque et informe les téléspectateurs qu'au départ, cette chanson devait s'appeler, tout simplement « Dieu » . Les « Enfoirés » et le « Symphonique » Fin , elle est aux côtés de Jean-Jacques Goldman, Michel Sardou, Eddy Mitchell, et Johnny Hallyday pour la première Tournée d'Enfoirés au profit des Restos du cœur. Elle donne ensuite une série de concerts remarqués en revisitant les plus belles pages de son répertoire accompagnée par l'orchestre symphonique Fisyo de Prague, au Théâtre du Châtelet à Paris en , puis en tournée l'année suivante. L'album et la vidéo Symphonique Sanson, sont édités fin . Selon le site InfoDisc, l'album s'est vendu à exemplaires . Les années 1990 Son dixième album studio, Sans regrets, sort en avec la chanson Rien que de l'eau qui lui vaut de retrouver le sommet des ventes (l'album est disque de platine) et sa première Victoire de la musique en . La chanson est composée par Bernard Swell, ancien guitariste de Hugues Aufray, qui fut également le compagnon et le complice musical de Véronique de à . Elle concrétise sur scène au Le Zénith de Paris (l'album Zénith 93 enregistré à cette occasion est également un nouveau disque de platine), puis enchaîne les tournées jusqu'en , avec un passage remarqué aux Francofolies de La Rochelle en , où elle donne une fête entourée d'artistes masculins : Alain Chamfort, Marc Lavoine, William Sheller, Les Innocents, Yves Duteil, Maxime Le Forestier, I Muvrini, Michel Fugain, Paul Personne. Le disque (qui demeurera son plus gros succès discographique - il deviendra disque de diamant) et la vidéo Sanson, Comme ils l'imaginent (1995), témoignent de cette soirée, et lui offriront une deuxième Victoire de la musique en . Cette longue série de tournées se clôt le , au Palais des sports de Paris, où elle chante en duo avec Patrick Bruel, Murray Head, Alain Chamfort, Paul Personne, I Muvrini et Catherine LaraSite Lara passion, page sur les concerts de Catherine Lara en 1996 Le , elle épouse l'humoriste Pierre Palmade à Triel-sur-Seine (Yvelines), où elle réside depuis . Le couple divorce six ans plus tard. Un nouvel album intitulé Indestructible, dont quatre titres sont signés Bernard Swell, sort en . La même année, une série de concerts débute au Palais des sports de Paris et se prolonge lors d'une nouvelle tournée . Les années 2000 En , elle reprend avec succès des chansons de Michel Berger (album D'un papillon à une étoile) et effectue une tournée l'année suivante avec un orchestre tchèque dirigé par Paul Buckmaster, l'ancien arrangeur d'Elton John. Le disque, qui se vend à plus de 300 000 exemplaires, donne lieu à la parution de trois simples promotionnels, Le Paradis blanc, Pour me comprendre et Si tu t'en vas. L'album Avec vous ( ), enregistré à l'Olympia, en est le témoignage'' live''. Elle retrouve ensuite son propre répertoire pour deux concerts qu'elle donne seule au piano, d'abord dans la cour d'honneur du Palais de l'Élysée à l'occasion de la Fête de la musique ( ), puis au Paléo Festival de Nyon (29 juillet). Elle publie en un coffret best-of intitulé Les Moments importants avec notamment un titre inédit, Ça vous dérange. Après un silence dû à des problèmes de santé et d'alcool (problème qu'elle aborde notamment dans le livre La Douceur du danger), Véronique Sanson doit annuler en sa tournée automnale piano-solo, avec trois dates prévues au Théâtre des Champs-Élysées. C'est à cette époque qu'elle rencontre son compagnon actuel, Christian Meilhan, son parrain aux Alcooliques anonymes .. Elle revient en avec l'album Longue Distance, qu'elle signe avec d'autres auteurs et compositeurs. La tournée qui en découle du 13 février au 16 avril 2005, avec notamment neuf soirs à l'Olympia, est un véritable triomphe, de même que la tournée d'été, de festival en festival. L'album (en formats 1 ou 2 CD) et le DVD de cette tournée Olympia 2005 sont disponibles en . Dans le portrait télévisé La Douceur du danger que lui consacre Didier Varrod en , et qui donnera lieu à un livre d'entretiens homonyme, elle décrit les événements qui ont ponctué sa vie, sa passion pour la musique et sa famille, sa vie amoureuse souvent tumultueuse, son combat contre son addiction à la boisson et sa relation avec son fils. En , Véronique est l'invitée principale des 20 ans des Nuits de Champagne, elle y participe au grand choral Le Sanson polyphonique; elle y revisite son répertoire accompagnée de plus de 900 choristes. Petits moments choisis, une anthologie en 3 CD (2 studio, 1 live), sort le , alors qu'elle entame une tournée en France, Suisse, et Belgique qui la mènera jusqu'à l'automne 2009, avec des passages parisiens à la Cigale et à l'Olympia, et des étapes extérieures à Tunis, Montréal et Jérusalem. Sur l'album de Michel Fugain Bravo et merci ( ), elle signe les paroles du titre Alleluia. Sur l'album d'Yves Duteil (Fr)agiles ( ), elle cosigne avec lui la musique de Sur le clavier du grand piano, Yves Duteil signant le texte, explicitement dédié à Véronique. En , le rappeur américain Jay Z chante le titre History, en hommage à l'élection de Barack Obama, qui contient un sample d'Une nuit sur son épaule ( ), sur lequel on peut même entendre la voix de la chanteuse. Et voilà ! l'Intégrale 1967-2007, regroupe en un coffret l'ensemble de ses albums et DVD publiés, agrémentés de nombreux bonus inédits et de deux livrets. Distribuée par Warner, et publiée en tirage limité le , elle est épuisée en quelques semaines. Une réédition de paraîtra en octobre 2010. Les années 2010 En , elle participe au concert pour le séisme à Haïti au Zénith de Paris avec d'autres artistes tels que Diam's, Laurent Voulzy, Alain Souchon , puis, le , à celui pour le 300 jour de captivité des journalistes français otages en Afghanistan, toujours au Zénith . Le même jour, sort son nouvel album nommé Plusieurs Lunes, dont le premier extrait, La nuit se fait attendre, nouvel enregistrement d'un titre écrit en , est en écoute libre et gratuite sur son site officiel dès le 30 juin ; le second, Qu'on me pardonne, signé de sa sœur Violaine, est en playlist sur les radios le 6 septembre, relayé par Juste pour toi en décembre, puis Je veux être un homme au premier trimestre 2011 . Elle entame une nouvelle tournée le à Longjumeau et sillonne pendant deux ans la France, la Belgique, la Suisse et le Québec, avec des étapes parisiennes à l'Olympia du 28 février au 4 mars 2011, au Grand Rex les 13, 14 et 15 mai 2011, et enfin à la Salle Pleyel, les 21 et 22 décembre 2012. Le , soit 40 ans après sa sortie initiale, sort une réédition remastérisée de l'album Amoureuse, en pack CD/DVD enrichi de versions rares et d'une version du titre Amoureuse en duo avec Fanny Ardant, et du DVD live de la tournée 2011-2012, enregistré le au Cirque Royal de Bruxelles. Une édition collector inclut en plus la réédition vinyle 12" du 33 tours Amoureuse, et la version audio en double CD du concert du Cirque Royal (Warner) . Le , elle reçoit une Victoire de la Musique d'Honneur pour l'ensemble de sa carrière. En , elle participe au concert anniversaire des Francofolies de la Rochelle. Elle participe également au concert de Patrick Bruel retransmis en direct sur TF1 le 5 septembre. Une tournée intitulée Les années américaines est annoncée pour les premiers mois de 2015, avec 30 concerts dont 9 soirs à l'Olympia. Elle est accompagnée d'un beau livre (Éditions Grasset) et d'une compilation 2CD du même titre. La tournée rencontre un tel succès qu'elle est prolongée jusqu'à , 7 dates sont rajoutées à Paris (5 Olympia et 2 Palais des sports) et 40 concerts supplémentaires sont programmés en province, en Suisse et en Belgique, tandis que la compilation est rééditée, enrichie d'un troisième CD présentant le concert Olympia 1975 jusque-là inédit. Après 43 ans chez Warner, Sanson signe chez Sony. Elle est nommée pour la sixième fois dans la catégorie Artiste interprète féminine de l'année aux Victoires de la musique . Le , sort le 15 album studio de Véronique Sanson : Dignes, dingues, donc..., rapidement disque d'or. Nouvelles nominations début aux Victoires de la musique : Artiste interprète féminine de l’année et Chanson originale de l’année pour Et je l’appelle encore. La tournée - débute le au Festival Archéo Jazz de Blainville-Crevon. Discographie Albums studio * : Amoureuse * : De l'autre côté de mon rêve * : Le Maudit * : Vancouver * : Hollywood * : 7ème * : Laisse-la vivre * : Véronique Sanson * : Moi le venin * : Sans regrets * : Indestructible * : D'un papillon à une étoile * : Longue Distance * : Plusieurs Lunes * : Amoureuse (1972-2012) - (CD remastérisé enrichi de 21 maquettes inédites + DVD Live 2011) * : Dignes, dingues, donc... Albums live * : Live at the Olympia * : Au Palais des sports * : L'Olympia 1985 * : À l'Olympia 89 * : Symphonique Sanson * : Zénith 93 * : Comme ils l'imaginent * : Véronique Sanson chante Michel Berger, avec vous * : Olympia 2005 * : Le Cirque royal de Véronique Sanson * : Olympia 1975 (LP de 23 titres) * : Les Années américaines - Le Film (2CD + DVD) Compilations * : Les Plus Belles Chansons (CD et LP de 11 titres) * : Exclusivement féminin (CD et LP de 10 titres) * : Les Plus Belles Chansons (CD de 13 titres) * : Les Plus Belles Chansons, vol. 2 (CD de 13 titres) * : Les Plus Belles Chansons, vol. 1 (CD de 13 titres différents de la version 1994) * : Les Plus Belles Chansons, vol. 2 (CD de 13 titres différents de la version 1994) * : Les Moments importants (2 CD de 40 titres) * : Les Plus Belles Chansons, vol. 1 (CD réédition de la version 1998 avec un design différent) * : Les Plus Belles Chansons, vol. 2 (CD réédition de la version 1998 avec un design différent) * : Petits moments choisis (3 CD de 61 titres) * : Et voilà ! - Intégrale 1967 - 2007 (22 CD et 4 DVD) * : Les Années américaines (2 CD de 19 titres studio et 17 titres live) * : Les Années américaines (double LP de 19 titres studio) * : Les Années américaines coffret édition deluxe (3 CD de 19 titres studio, 17 titres live et le concert inédit Olympia 1975, 23 titres / nouveau design) Participations Outre sa propre discographie, et sa participation à des disques caritatifs Les Restos du cœur, Sol En Si, etc., Véronique apparaît sur les albums de : * Jeremy Faith : Jesus - duo Tomorrow will be the day ( ) (non créditée, également auteur compositeur de la chanson sous le pseudonyme de L. Lucas). * Tournée d'Enfoirés : participation aux côtés de Jean-Jacques Goldman, Michel Sardou, Eddy Mitchell et Johnny Hallyday à la première tournée au profit des Restos du cœur ( ). * Catherine Lara : Sand et les Romantiques - duo Entre elle et moi ( ). * Yves Duteil : Entre elles et moi - duo Mélancolie ( ). * Julien Clerc : Studio - duo Volons vers la lune ( ). * Maurane : Quand l'humain danse - duo Petites minutes cannibales ( ). * Grand Corps Malade : Il nous restera ça (réédition) - duo Face B ( ). * Henri Salvador (Hommage) : Henri a 100 ans -''Tant de temps'' ( ). Elle fait les chœurs et joue de divers instruments sur des enregistrements de Mark Kraftchik, Pierre Vassiliu, Michel Berger, Gilles Valiquette, Bernard Swell. Elle signe ou cosigne des chansons pour Isabelle de Funès, Mark Kraftchik, Petula Clark, Stephen Stills, Bernard Swell, Yves Duteil, Michel Fugain. Bibliographie * * * * * * Véro en vrai, une histoire en chansons par Yann Morvan - Livret inclus dans le coffret Intégrale Et Voilà - Warner Music - * * * * * Cinéma * - Véronique Sanson participe à un court-métrage de Boris Bergman, Room Service. * - La chanson Ma révérence est un son important du film Toute une nuit de Chantal Akerman. * - Elle apparait dans le film Le Bal des casse-pieds réalisé par Yves Robert. Elle y joue le rôle de Fanny, une pianiste de bar, aux côtés de Miou-Miou et Claude Brasseur. * - La chanson Une nuit sur son épaule interprétée en duo avec Marc Lavoine (album Comme ils l'imaginent, ), fait partie de la bande-son du film Pédale douce. Sur le CD de la BO du film, c'est la version originale de la chanson (extraite de l'album De l'autre côté de mon rêve de ), qui est proposée. * - Dans le film Tout ce qui brille, de Géraldine Nakache et Hervé Mimran, Géraldine Nakache et Leïla Bekhti interprètent une reprise du titre Chanson sur ma drôle de vie (album ''De l'autre côté de mon rêve, ). * - La chanson Amoureuse ( ), figure dans la B.O. du film Les Infidèles. * - La chanson Amoureuse ( ), figure dans la B.O. du film Bang Gang. Télévision * : Discorama, de Denise Glaser (ORTF) * : Numéro 1, réalisé par Maritie et Gilbert Carpentier (TF1) * et : Fréquenstar, de Laurent Boyer (2 numéros, M6) * : Les Lumières du music-hall, documentaire de Eric Le Senay et Jacques Pessis (P6 Productions, Paris Première et France 5, 25 minutes) * : La douceur du danger, documentaire de Didier Varrod (Program33, France 3, 120 minutes) * : Véronique Sanson, une fée sur son épaule, film de Claude Ardid (Endemol, France 5, 52 minutes) * : Véronique Sanson, je me suis tellement manquée (Un jour un destin, film d'Élodie Mialet, France 2, 120 minutes) Récompenses * : Silver Prize, Festival International de musique de Tokyo * : Meilleure interprète féminine de l'année, Midem * : Grand Prix de la SACEM * : Victoire de la musique, interprète féminine * : Victoire de la musique, interprète féminine * : Victoire de la musique d'honneur * : Prix spécial de la SACEM * : Prix de l'Académie française, Grande médaille de la chanson française pour l'ensemble de son œuvre Décorations * : Nommée Chevalier de l'Ordre des Arts et des Lettres * : Nommée Chevalier de l'Ordre national du mérite * : Nommée Officier de l'Ordre des Arts et des Lettres Références